Forum:Ragnabot 3 Basepage
Ragnabot 3 is the third edition of the Ragnabot tournament, including every robot in Robot Wars history. A separate Antweight Ragnabot (Rantnabot) will be held first before the qualifiers for the main tournament, which for the first time includes the Series 9 and 10 robots, along with robots from non-Heavyweight weight divisions. Rantnabot takes place in the Extreme 2 Antweight arena with the addition of a House Robot in the form of the Matilda HEXBUG remote-controlled toy. Ragnabot 3 takes place in the Series 10 arena, but the Doom Dial only opens the pit. Rogue House Robot and the Fog of War will not be used. The Floor Flipper will also be restricted to its Classic Series role, where it will not activate whenever a robot drives over it or is pushed on, and will only be used on dead robots once they are officially eliminated. Rantnabot Round of 16 *Millitant vs Minimalistic: Millitant won *Hades vs Mesmer 2: Hades won *Anto vs Pants: Anto won *Anty B vs Anty Geddon: Anty B won *Razzler vs Little Nipper: Little Nipper won *The Serpent vs Combat Ant: Combat Ant won *Lower vs Legion: Lower won *Buzzant vs Chroma: Chroma won Quarter-Finals *Lower vs Anto: Lower won *Hades vs Combat Ant: Combat Ant won *Anty B vs Little Nipper: Anty B won *Millitant vs Chroma: Millitant won Semi-Finals *Combat Ant vs Lower: Combat Ant won *Millitant vs Anty B: Anty B won 3rd Place Playoff *Lower vs Millitant: Millitant won Grand Final *Combat Ant vs Anty B: Anty B won =Ragnabot= Ragnabot 3 Qualifiers *Reptirron The Second vs Thorgrim: Reptirron The Second won *Mammoth vs M.R. Speed Squared: M.R. Speed Squared won *The Kraken vs Daisy: The Kraken won *Destruct-A-Bubble vs Piece De Resistance: Destruct-A-Bubble won *Ellie's Little Pink-Bot vs Reactor 2: Reactor 2 won *RT81 vs Bondi Titch: Bondi Titch won *Vector vs Propeller-Head: Propeller-Head won *Stomp vs Chimera 2: Chimera 2 won *Steel Sandwich vs Shadow Fiend: Steel Sandwich won *Short Circuit vs Twn Trwn: Short Circuit won *The Mauler vs Wild Thing: Wild Thing won *Night Raider vs ICU: ICU won *Broadsword vs Terror Australis: Broadsword won *Krayzee Tokyo vs The Kegs: The Kegs won *Snake Bite (Swiss) vs Vortex Inducer: Snake Bite (Swiss) won *Yeborobo vs Thor (1995): Thor (1995) won *Major Tom 3 vs Amok: Major Tom 3 won *Malice vs Destructive Criticism: Destructive Criticism won *Max Damage vs Roadblock: Roadblock won *Lizzard vs The Parthian Shot: Lizzard won *Aftershock vs Thunderpants: Aftershock won *Gravedigger (3) vs Pain: Gravedigger (3) won *Hobgoblin vs Minotaur: Hobgoblin won *Broot vs Loco: Loco won *Dee vs Rosebud: Dee won *MouseTrap vs Niterider: MouseTrap won *Wyrm vs Damacles: Wyrm won *Panzer Mk 2 vs Reckless Endangerment: Panzer Mk 2 won *Alien vs Conquering Clown 2: Conquering Clown 2 won *Kan-Opener (7) vs Roter Osche: Kan-Opener (7) won *Axe-Awe vs Close Enough: Axe-Awe won *Anarachnid vs Whirlpool 70: Whirlpool 70 won *Scarab (Dutch) vs Phoenix: Phoenix won *Maverick vs Ripper (Featherweight): Maverick won Heat A Round 1 *Steg-O-Saw-Us vs M2: M2 won *Demolition Demon (2) vs Raging Knightmare: Raging Knightmare won *Argh! vs Concussion: Concussion won *Daisy Cutter vs Spawn of Scutter: Spawn of Scutter won *Ajjay vs Magnetar: Magnetar won *X-Terminator 2 vs Granny's Revenge 2: X-Terminator 2 won *Steel Sandwich vs Mr Punch: Steel Sandwich won *Firestorm 5 vs Mad Cow Bot: Firestorm 5 won *Clawed Hopper vs Aftershock: Aftershock won *Comengetorix vs The Big Cheese: Comengetorix won *Infinity (UK) vs Scraptosaur (7): Scraptosaur (7) won *Whipper vs Dragbot: Dragbot won *Atomic vs Napalm: Atomic won *Dundee vs Tetanus: Tetanus won *Raizer Blade vs The Iron Mask: Raizer Blade won *Corporal Punishment vs Beaverbot: Corporal Punishment won Round 2 *Magnetar vs Aftershock: Magnetar won *Steel Sandwich vs Atomic: Atomic won *Dragbot vs Spawn of Scutter: Spawn of Scutter won *M2 vs Raging Knightmare: M2 won *Raizer Blade vs Corporal Punishment: Raizer Blade won *Firestorm 5 vs Tetanus: Firestorm 5 won *Scraptosaur (7) vs Comengetorix: Scraptosaur (7) won *X-Terminator 2 vs Concussion: Concussion won Round 3 *Concussion vs M2: Concussion won *Scraptosaur (7) vs Magnetar: Magnetar won *Spawn of Scutter vs Raizer Blade: Spawn of Scutter won *Firestorm 5 vs Atomic: Firestorm 5 won Heat B Round 1 *Ansgar's Revenge vs Berserk 2: Berserk 2 won *DTK vs Sweeney Todd: DTK won *Tyranabot vs Topbot: Topbot won *Spin Doctor (Series 2) vs Prince of Darkness: Spin Doctor (Series 2) won *The Termite vs Sting 2: The Termite won *Weld-Dor vs Scutter's Revenge: Weld-Dor won *Shapeshifter (D2) vs Drillzilla: Drillzilla won *Hefty vs A-Kill: A-Kill won *Spawn Again vs Cronos: Spawn Again won *Bugs vs AM CVn: AM CVn won *Ripper vs Jim Struts: Ripper won *Darke Destroyer vs Indefatigable: Indefatigable won *Panzer Mk 4 vs Lizzard: Panzer Mk 4 won *Tough As Nails vs Night Stalker: Tough As Nails won *Rigby vs Trolley Rage: Trolley Rage won *Reptirron vs Tsunami (7): Tsunami (7) won Round 2 *Spin Doctor (Series 2) vs Spawn Again: Spawn Again won *Ripper vs Trolley Rage: Ripper won *A-Kill vs Indefatigable: A-Kill won *Drillzilla vs Weld-Dor: Drillzilla won *Tsunami (7) vs DTK: Tsunami (7) won *Panzer Mk 4 vs Topbot: Panzer Mk 4 won *AM CVn vs Berserk 2: Berserk 2 won *The Termite vs Tough As Nails: Tough As Nails won Round 3 *Tsunami (7) vs Tough As Nails: Tough As Nails won *Ripper vs Drillzilla: Drillzilla won *A-Kill vs Berserk 2: Berserk 2 won *Panzer Mk 4 vs Spawn Again: Spawn Again won Heat C Round 1 *Tetanus Booster vs Plunderbird 5: Tetanus Booster won *ICU vs Flextreme: ICU won *The Creature vs Derek 2: Derek 2 won *Fatal Traction vs Prometheus (UK): Fatal Traction won *Onslaught vs Death Jester: Onslaught won *Rohog vs Brimhur: Rohog won *Jellyfish vs Thing 2: Thing 2 won *Medusa Oblongata vs Haardvark (2): Haardvark (2) won *Victor 2 vs Pyramid of Chaos: Victor 2 won *Tricerabot 3.0 vs Direct Action: Tricerabot 3.0 won *Snake Bite (Swiss) vs Cedric Slammer: Cedric Slammer won *Velocirippa vs Hyperactive: Hyperactive won *Ms Nightshade vs Ron: Ron won *Crusader 2 vs Silver Box: Crusader 2 won *SAT'arn vs Mini-Maul: Mini-Maul won *Revenge vs Cygnus X-1: Cygnus X-1 won Round 2 *Haardvark (2) vs Tricerabot 3.0: Tricerabot 3.0 won *Cygnus X-1 vs Tetanus Booster: Tetanus Booster won *Victor 2 vs Cedric Slammer: Cedric Slammer won *Onslaught vs Derek 2: Onslaught won *Fatal Traction vs ICU: ICU won *Ron vs Thing 2: Thing 2 won *Crusader 2 vs Hyperactive: Hyperactive won *Mini-Maul vs Rohog: Rohog won Round 3 *Onslaught vs Hyperactive: Hyperactive won *Tetanus Booster vs ICU: Tetanus Booster won *Thing 2 vs Tricerabot 3.0: Tricerabot 3.0 won *Cedric Slammer vs Rohog: Cedric Slammer won Heat D Round 1 *Forklift vs The Kraken: The Kraken won *Bodyhammer vs Pussycat: Pussycat won *Terrorhurtz vs frenZy: Terrorhurtz won *Beast of Bodmin vs W.A.S.P.: Beast of Bodmin won *Armour Geddon vs Hobgoblin: Hobgoblin won *Splinter vs Iron-Awe 6: Iron-Awe 6 won *Angel of Death vs Bulldog Breed: Bulldog Breed won *Terminal Ferocity vs Pulsar (8): Pulsar won *Havoc vs G.B.H.: G.B.H. won *Undertaker vs GBH 2: GBH 2 won *Cataclysmic Variabot vs Revenge of Trouble & Strife: Revenge of Trouble & Strife won *Spin Doctor (Series 6) vs Rippa Raptor: Spin Doctor won *Kat 3 vs Tantrum: Kat 3 won *Flepser vs Thud: Flepser won *Sniper vs Panda Monium: Sniper won *B.O.D. vs Tentoumushi: B.O.D. won Round 2 *Bulldog Breed vs Pulsar (8): Bulldog Breed won *Hobgoblin vs Pussycat: Pussycat won *Beast of Bodmin vs Sniper: Beast of Bodmin won *B.O.D. vs GBH 2: GBH 2 won *Kat 3 vs Revenge of Trouble & Strife: Kat 3 won *Flepser vs The Kraken: The Kraken won *Spin Doctor (Series 6) vs G.B.H.: G.B.H. won *Iron-Awe 6 vs Terrorhurtz: Terrorhurtz won Round 3 *G.B.H. vs Pussycat: Pussycat won *Bulldog Breed vs Terrorhurtz: Terrorhurtz won *Beast of Bodmin vs GBH 2: GBH 2 won *The Kraken vs Kat 3: Kat 3 won Heat E Round 1 *Chaos 2 vs Panic Attack: Chaos 2 won *Roadblock vs Arnold, Arnold Terminegger: Arnold, Arnold Terminegger won *La Machine vs The Steel Avenger: The Steel Avenger won *Soc'em vs Basenji: Basenji won *Judge Shred 2 vs Doom Too: Judge Shred 2 won *Foxic vs Cruella: Foxic won *Crusher vs Alien Destructor 2: Alien Destructor 2 won *Shell Shock (Series 3) vs Gravedigger (5): Gravedigger (5) won *King B Remix vs Depoppesaurus Rex: King B Remix won *Anorakaphobia vs Project Two: Hex'em: Anorakaphobia won *Ansgar vs Rick: Rick won *Mortis vs Tiberius: Mortis won *Groundhog vs Infinity (Dutch): Groundhog won *Judge Shred 3 vs Broadsword: Judge Shred 3 won *Ninjitsu vs Beef-Cake: Ninjitsu won *Scraptosaur (D1) vs Ewe 2: Ewe 2 won Round 2 *Foxic vs The Steel Avenger: The Steel Avenger won *Basenji vs Gravedigger (5): Gravedigger (5) won *Arnold, Arnold Terminegger vs Ewe 2: Arnold, Arnold Terminegger won *Mortis vs Groundhog: Mortis won *Ninjitsu vs Judge Shred 2: Ninjitsu won *Judge Shred 3 vs Alien Destructor 2: Judge Shred 3 won *Chaos 2 vs Anorakaphobia: Chaos 2 won *King B Remix vs Rick: King B Remix won Round 3 *Mortis vs The Steel Avenger: Mortis won *Ninjitsu vs Arnold, Arnold Terminegger: Ninjitsu won *King B Remix vs Chaos 2: Chaos 2 won *Judge Shred 3 vs Gravedigger (5): Judge Shred 3 won Heat F Round 1 *Twister (Dutch) (7) vs T 2: Twister (Dutch) (7) won *Dominator vs Shockwave: Shockwave won *Weber vs Prince of Awe: Weber won *Centurion vs Not Perfect: Centurion won *Shogun vs T.R.A.C.I.E.: T.R.A.C.I.E. won *Shrapnel vs Ceros: Ceros won *Gnasher vs Kick Robut: Kick Robut won *Chopper vs Mean Streak: Mean Streak won *JAR vs 259 (Middleweight): 259 (Middleweight) won *Enderbot vs MouseTrap: MouseTrap won *Chimera vs Shapeshifter (D1): Chimera won *Zorro vs Hard Cheese: Zorro won *Vulture vs Shuriken: Vulture won *Namazu vs Dantomkia: Dantomkia won *Enzyme vs T-Wrecks: T-Wrecks won *Trouble 'n' Strife vs Rampage 2: Trouble 'n' Strife won Round 2 *Ceros vs MouseTrap: Ceros won *Weber vs Twister (Dutch) (7): Twister (Dutch) (7) won *259 (Middleweight) vs Chimera: 259 (Middleweight) won *Trouble 'n' Strife vs T-Wrecks: Trouble 'n' Strife won *Vulture vs Kick Robut: Vulture won *Centurion vs Zorro: Zorro won *Shockwave vs Dantomkia: Shockwave won *Mean Streak vs T.R.A.C.I.E.: Mean Streak won Round 3 *Shockwave vs Trouble 'n' Strife: Shockwave won *259 (Middleweight) vs Zorro: Zorro won *Mean Streak vs Twister (Dutch) (7): Twister (Dutch) (7) won *Ceros vs Vulture: Vulture Heat G Round 1 *Bumblebot vs S.M.I.D.S.Y.: S.M.I.D.S.Y. won *The Witch vs G-Force: G-Force won *Das Gepäck vs DisConstructor: DisConstructor won *Miss Ile vs Tut's Revenge: Miss Ile won *The Master vs Shear Khan: Shear Khan won *Pathetica vs Techno Trousers: Pathetica won *Slamtilt vs Revolution 2: Revolution 2 won *The Mangulator vs Attila the Drum: Attila the Drum won *Plunderbird 2 vs Killertron: Killertron won *S3 vs The Executioner (7): S3 won *Thor (1995) vs General Chompsalot 2: General Chompsalot 2 won *Ghetto-bot vs Dreadnaut: Dreadnaut won *The Lethal Swan vs Aggrobot 2: Aggrobot 2 won *Tartarus vs Bonk: Bonk won *Arena Cleaner vs Miss Struts: Arena Cleaner won *Slippery Strana vs Sabretooth (10): Sabretooth (10) won Round 2 *G-Force vs Bonk: Bonk won *Pathetica vs Shear Khan: Shear Khan won *General Chompsalot 2 vs S3: S3 won *Killertron vs S.M.I.D.S.Y.: S.M.I.D.S.Y. won *Dreadnaut vs Revolution 2: Revolution 2 won *Sabretooth (10) vs Attila the Drum: Sabretooth (10) won *DisConstructor vs Arena Cleaner: Arena Cleaner won *Miss Ile vs Aggrobot 2: Aggrobot 2 won Round 3 *Arena Cleaner vs Shear Khan: Arena Cleaner won *S3 vs S.M.I.D.S.Y.: S3 won *Sabretooth (10) vs Bonk: Sabretooth (10) won *Aggrobot 2 vs Revolution 2: Revolution 2 won Heat H Round 1 *Ivanhoe vs Tender Caress: Ivanhoe won *Flirty Skirty vs Texas Tornado: Texas Tornado won *Flippa vs Rabid M8: Rabid M8 won *Thermador vs Storm Force: Storm Force won *Spin Doctor (Extreme Warriors) vs Flip Flop Fly: Spin Doctor (Extreme Warriors) won *Katnip vs Brutus Maximus: Brutus Maximus won *Flipper vs Dominator 2: Dominator 2 won *Wyrm vs TR2: TR2 won *V.I.P.E.R. 01 vs Anarchy: Anarchy won *Panzer vs Wild Thing 2: Wild Thing 2 won *Tip-Top vs The Spider: Tip-Top won *Revolution 3 vs Son of Armageddon: Son of Armageddon won *Hypno-Disc vs Pika 3: Hypno-Disc won *Scarab (UK) vs Oblark: Oblark won *Weeliwako vs Hippobotomus: Hippobotomus won *Bernard vs Whirling Dervish: Whirling Dervish won Round 2 *Oblark vs Storm Force: Storm Force won *Hypno-Disc vs Wild Thing 2: Hypno-Disc won *Whirling Dervish vs TR2: TR2 won *Son of Armageddon vs Dominator 2: Dominator 2 won *Tip-Top vs Ivanhoe: Tip-Top won *Brutus Maximus vs Texas Tornado: Texas Tornado won *Anarchy vs Hippobotomus: Anarchy won *Rabid M8 vs Spin Doctor (Extreme Warriors): Spin Doctor (Extreme Warriors) won Round 3 *Dominator 2 vs Anarchy: Dominator 2 won *TR2 vs Storm Force: TR2 won *Spin Doctor (Extreme Warriors) vs Hypno-Disc: Hypno-Disc won *Tip-Top vs Texas Tornado: Texas Tornado won Heat I Round 1 *Excalibur vs Reactor 2: Reactor 2 won *Xylon vs Typhoon: Typhoon won *Flybot vs Razer: Razer won *Twister (UK) vs V-Max: V-Max won *Lateral Thought vs Death Trak: Death Trak won *Demolition Demon 2 vs Steg 2: Steg 2 won *Rat vs The Revolutionist: The Revolutionist won *Atlas vs Spike (Extreme Warriors): Spike (Extreme Warriors) won *UFO (7) vs Mega Morg: UFO (7) won *Phantasm vs Crackers 'n' Smash: Crackers 'n' Smash won *Rhino vs I Bot One Beta: Rhino won *Bunny Attack vs Bottweiler: Bottweiler won *Short Circuit vs X-Bot: Short Circuit won *Hodaf the Bad vs Caliban: Hodaf The Bad won *Mechaniac vs The Piecemaker: Mechaniac won *Hammerhead (D1) vs Genesis: Hammerhead (D1) won Round 2 *UFO (7) vs Hodaf The Bad: UFO (7) won *Death Trak vs The Revolutionist: The Revolutionist won *Short Circuit vs Hammerhead (D1): Short Circuit won *Bottweiler vs V-Max: V-Max won *Steg 2 vs Typhoon: Steg 2 won *Crackers 'n' Smash vs Razer: Razer won *Mechaniac vs Reactor 2: Mechaniac won *Spike (Extreme Warriors) vs Rhino: Rhino won Round 3 *Razer vs UFO (7): Razer won *The Revolutionist vs Mechaniac: The Revolutionist won *Steg 2 vs Rhino: Steg 2 won *Short Circuit vs V-Max: Short Circuit won Heat J Round 1 *Axios vs Maximum Torque: Maximum Torque won *Tyke vs Big Brother: Big Brother won *Eleven vs Killerkat: Killerkat won *Cutlet vs Falcon (US1): Falcon (US1) won *Six-Pac vs Mastiff: Mastiff won *Rhino (Extreme 1) vs Barry: Rhino (Extreme 1) won *HIGH-5 vs √3: √3 won *Bolt from the Blue vs Thor (10): Thor (10) won *Rampage vs The General (3): The General (3) won *Cyclone (Dutch) vs Gi-Ant-O (7): Cyclone (Dutch) won *Mega Hurts 2 vs The Brute: The Brute won *Blackdevil Warzone vs Dome: Blackdevil Warzone won *Twister (Dutch) (D2) vs Coyote: Twister (Dutch) (D2) won *Griffon vs Probophobia: Probophobia won *Armadillo vs Vector of Armageddon: Vector of Armageddon won *Bigger Brother vs Hammerhead (UK): Bigger Brother won Round 2 *Blackdevil Warzone vs Thor (10): Thor (10) won *The Brute vs Big Brother: The Brute won *Vector of Armageddon vs √3: √3 won *Mastiff vs Probophobia: Probophobia won *Twister (Dutch) (D2) vs The General (3): Twister (Dutch) (D2) won *Maximum Torque vs Rhino (Extreme 1): Maximum Torque won *Falcon (US1) vs Cyclone (Dutch): Falcon (US1) won *Killerkat vs Bigger Brother: Bigger Brother won Round 3 *Maximum Torque vs √3: √3 won *Thor (10) vs Bigger Brother: Thor (10) won *Falcon (US1) vs Twister (Dutch) (D2): Twister (Dutch) (D2) won *Probophobia vs The Brute: The Brute won Heat K Round 1 *The Grim Reaper vs Grinder: The Grim Reaper won *Siren vs Wharthog: Siren won *Crippler vs Mute: Mute won *Wowot vs Ming 3: Ming 3 won *Androne 4000 vs Fluffy: Androne 4000 won *Frostbite vs Elvis: Frostbite won *Facet vs Whirlpool 70: Facet won *Rocky-Bot-Boa vs Wild Thing: Wild Thing won *Kill-E-Crank-E vs Jackson Wallop: Jackson Wallop won *Sabre Tooth vs PulverizeR: PulverizeR won *Panzer Wraith vs Xenomorph: Panzer Wraith won *Hammertron vs King of Diamonds: King of Diamonds won *The Predator vs Weld-Dor 2: Weld-Dor 2 won *Humphrey vs Juggernot 2: Humphrey won *ORAC vs RC Warrior: ORAC won *Medusa 2000 vs Ruf Ruf Dougal: Ruf Ruf Dougal won Round 2 *Panzer Wraith vs Siren: Panzer Wraith won *Ming 3 vs Mute: Mute won *Androne 4000 vs King of Diamonds: Androne 4000 won *PulverizeR vs The Grim Reaper: The Grim Reaper won *Frostbite vs Humphrey: Frostbite won *Facet vs Weld-Dor 2: Facet won *Ruf Ruf Dougal vs ORAC: Ruf Ruf Dougal won *Wild Thing vs Jackson Wallop: Wild Thing won Round 3 *Frostbite vs Facet: Frostbite won *Wild Thing vs Panzer Wraith: Wild Thing won *Androne 4000 vs Ruf Ruf Dougal: Androne 4000 won *The Grim Reaper vs Mute: The Grim Reaper won Heat L Round 1 *Chip vs Crazy Coupe 88: Chip won *Lightning vs Immortalis: Lightning won *Darkness vs Demon Duck: Darkness won *Mega Hurts L.T. vs The Scrapper: The Scrapper won *Uglybot vs Twisted Metal Evo: Twisted Metal Evo won *Dynamite vs Shockwave (Extreme 1): Shockwave (Extreme 1) won *Manic Mutant vs Demolition Man (7): Demolition Man (7) won *Robocow vs Terror-Bull: Terror-Bull won *Tsunami (G) vs Storm 2: Storm 2 won *Hassocks Hog 2 vs Metalis: Hassocks Hog 2 won *IG-88 vs Anarchy (Featherweight): IG-88 won *Forklift's Revenge vs Trazmaniac: Trazmaniac won *Lightning Tracks vs Tut Tut: Tut Tut won *Napalm 2 vs The Stag: The Stag won *Psycho Chicken vs Blade: Blade won *Sobek vs Diskotek: Diskotek won Round 2 *IG-88 vs Demolition Man (7): IG-88 won *Chip vs Blade: Chip won *Hassocks Hog 2 vs Darkness: Hassocks Hog 2 won *The Scrapper vs Lightning: Lightning won *The Stag vs Terror-Bull: Terror-Bull won *Diskotek vs Twisted Metal Evo: Twisted Metal Evo won *Storm 2 vs Trazmaniac: Storm 2 won *Tut Tut vs Shockwave (Extreme 1): Tut Tut won Round 3 *Chip vs Twisted Metal Evo: Chip won *Tut Tut vs Hassocks Hog 2: Tut Tut won *Terror-Bull vs IG-88: IG-88 won *Storm 2 vs Lightning: Storm 2 won Heat M Round 1 *Cassius 2 vs Mazakari: Cassius 2 won *Micro-Mute vs Hannibal: Hannibal won *Constrictor vs Aggrobot (7): Aggrobot (7) won *Big Nipper vs The Gap: Big Nipper won *THE BASH vs Eddy Evolution: THE BASH won *RCC vs Conquering Clown 2: Conquering Clown 2 won *Reptirron The Second vs Nasty Humphrey: Reptirron The Second won *Spikasaurus vs Gravity (7): Gravity (7) won *Millennium Bug vs Warhog: Warhog won *Hard (Loanerbot) vs Doctor Fist: Hard (Loanerbot) won *Automatic Jack vs Typhoon Thunder: Typhoon Thunder won *Skarab vs 4x4: 4x4 won *Barber-Ous 2'n a Bit vs Black and Blue: Barber-Ous 2'n a Bit won *Diotoir (10) vs Major Tom 3: Diotoir (10) won *Gravity (D2) vs El-Mower: Gravity (D2) won *Robogeddon vs Raging Reality: Raging Reality won Round 2 *Reptirron the Second vs Conquering Clown 2: Reptirron the Second won *Barber-Ous 2'n a Bit vs Big Nipper: Barber-Ous 2'n a Bit won *4x4 vs Hard (Loanerbot): Hard (Loanerbot) won *Hannibal vs THE BASH: THE BASH won *Gravity (D2) vs Gravity (7): Gravity (7) won *Cassius 2 vs Warhog: Warhog won *Diotoir (10) vs Raging Reality: Diotoir (10) won *Typhoon Thunder vs Aggrobot (7): Aggrobot (7) won Round 3 *Diotoir (10) vs Gravity: Diotoir (10) won *Aggrobot (7) vs Reptirron the Second: Reptirron the Second won *THE BASH vs Hard (Loanerbot): Hard (Loanerbot) won *Big Nipper vs Warhog: Big Nipper won Heat N Round 1 *Rattus Rattus vs Ultor: Ultor won *Pitbull vs Bloody Murder Weapon: Pitbull won *Expulsion (10) vs Psychosprout: Expulsion (10) won *6 Million Dollar Mouse vs Araknia: 6 Million Dollar Mouse won *Diotoir (5) vs Thor's Hammer: Diotoir (5) won *Hoot vs Vader: Vader won *WYSIWYG vs Backstabber: WYSIWYG won *The Tartan Terror vs Gi-Ant-O (E2): The Tartan Terror won *Glitterbomb vs Manta: Manta won *Ming 2 vs The Mule: Ming 2 won *Sawpoint 2 vs Monad: Sawpoint 2 won *259 vs Crocodilotron: 259 won *Infernal Contraption vs Carbide: Carbide won *Mobot vs T-Bone: T-Bone won *3 Stegs to Heaven vs Dee: 3 Stegs to Heaven won *Edge Hog vs Mechadroid: Mechadroid won Round 2 *Diotoir (5) vs WYSIWYG: Diotoir (5) won *259 vs 3 Stegs to Heaven: 259 won *The Tartan Terror vs Carbide: Carbide won *6 Million Dollar Mouse vs Ming 2: Ming 2 won *Ultor vs Mechadroid: Mechadroid won *T-Bone vs Pitbull: Pitbull won *Manta vs Expulsion (10): Manta won *Sawpoint 2 vs Vader: Vader won Round 3 *Diotoir (5) vs Manta: Manta won *Vader vs Pitbull: Vader won *Mechadroid vs Carbide: Carbide won *Ming 2 vs 259: 259 won Heat O Round 1 *Eubank the Mouse vs Scarey-Go-Round: Scarey-Go-Round won *Iron-Awe 2.1 vs Sonic: Iron-Awe 2.1 won *Zeus (Italian) vs Black Hole: Black Hole won *Spartacus 2 vs Sub-Version 1.1: Spartacus 2 won *Nuts 2 vs Full Metal Anorak: Nuts 2 won *Mammoth (Extreme 2) vs Penetrator: Penetrator won *Alienator vs Cerberus: Cerberus won *Supernova vs Malc 1.5: Supernova won *Pinser vs Mr Nasty: Pinser won *Henry 2 vs Chaos: Henry 2 won *Cyclone-Raptor vs Tiberius 3: Tiberius 3 won *Zeus (UK) vs Hell's Teeth: Hell's Teeth won *Soldier Ant vs Overdozer: Soldier Ant won *Nasty Warrior vs Spirit of Knightmare: Spirit of Nightmare won *Crasha Gnasha vs Tomahawk: Tomahawk won *101 vs Alpha: 101 won Round 2 *Supernova vs Spartacus 2: Supernova won *Iron-Awe 2.1 vs Nuts 2: Nuts 2 won *Penetrator vs Soldier Ant: Soldier Ant won *Pinser vs Hell's Teeth: Pinser won *Henry 2 vs Black Hole: Black Hole won *Spirit of Knightmare vs Tomahawk: Spirit of Knightmare won *101 vs Cerberus: Cerberus won *Scarey-Go-Round vs Tiberius 3: Tiberius 3 won Round 3 *Black Hole vs Spirit of Knightmare: Black Hole won *Pinser vs Cerberus: Pinser won *Supernova vs Nuts 2: Nuts 2 won *Tiberius 3 vs Soldier Ant: Tiberius 3 won Heat P Round 1 *Skullmania vs Reaper NP2: Reaper NP2 won *Rip vs Run Away: Run Away won *Limpet vs Inquisitor Mk 2: Inquisitor Mk 2 won *Kill Dozer vs Hammerhead 2: Hammerhead 2 won *Pressure vs Grunt: Pressure won *Binky vs Wizard: Wizard won *Phoenix (Middleweight) vs Recyclopse: Recyclopse won *Bucky the Robot vs Hot Pants: Bucky the Robot won *Wedgehog vs Oblivion 2: Oblivion 2 won *Chimera 2 vs NEATer Machine: Chimera 2 won *Suicidal Tendencies 2 vs Malfunktion: Suicidal Tendencies 2 won *Tridentate vs Iron-Awe: Tridentate won *Robot The Bruce vs Orac's Revenge: Orac's Revenge won *Armadrillo vs Golem: Golem won *Cathadh vs Tauron Mk 2: Tauron Mk 2 won *Devastator vs IDO: Devastator won Round 2 *Tridentate vs Bucky the Robot: Bucky the Robot won *Oblivion 2 vs Run Away: Run Away won *Wizard vs Suicidal Tendencies 2: Suicidal Tendencies 2 won *Chimera 2 vs Pressure: Chimera 2 won *Inquisitor Mk 2 vs Orac's Revenge: Orac's Revenge won *Tauron Mk 2 vs Devastator: Tauron Mk 2 won *Reaper NP2 vs Golem: Reaper NP2 won *Hammerhead 2 vs Recyclopse: Hammerhead 2 won Round 3 *Reaper NP2 vs Bucky the Robot: Bucky the Robot won *Tauron Mk 2 vs Chimera 2: Tauron Mk 2 won *Run Away vs Orac's Revenge: Orac's Revenge won *Hammerhead 2 vs Suicidal Tendencies 2: Suicidal Tendencies 2 won Heat Q Round 1 *Inshredable vs Draven: Draven won *UFO (6) vs Apollo: Apollo won *Piranha vs The Cat: The Cat won *Sgt. Meikle vs Absolut Krankhaft: Absolut Krankhaft won *Unibite 2.0 vs Jabber: Jabber won *Eruption vs Or Te: Eruption won *Toe Cutter vs Kan-Opener (7): Kan-Opener (7) won *Agent Orange vs Cunning Plan: Agent Orange won *Phoenix vs Cygnus: Phoenix won *St. Agro vs Trackzilla: St. Agro won *Meggamouse vs R.O.C.S.: Meggamouse won *Bang vs Delldog: Delldog won *Panzer Mk 2 vs Mad Cow: Panzer Mk 2 won *Robochicken vs Stealth: Robochicken won *Berserk vs Project One: Berserk won *8645T 2 vs Tornado: Tornado won Round 2 *Phoenix vs Kan-Opener (7): Kan-Opener (7) won *St. Agro vs Apollo: Apollo won *The Cat vs Meggamouse: The Cat won *Agent Orange vs Jabber: Jabber won *Absolut Krankhaft vs Delldog: Delldog won *Panzer Mk 2 vs Robochicken: Robochicken won *Eruption vs Tornado: Eruption won *Berserk vs Draven: Draven won Round 3 *Kan-Opener (7) vs Draven: Draven won *Delldog vs Jabber: Delldog won *Apollo vs The Cat: Apollo won *Eruption vs Robochicken: Eruption won Heat R Round 1 *Trax vs Obsidian: Trax won *Mayhem vs Spike (UK): Mayhem won *Colossus vs Shell Shock (Series 7): Colossus won *Spectre vs Cassius: Cassius won *Ripper's Revenge vs Destruct-A-Bubble: Destruct-A-Bubble won *Abaddon vs Interstellar: MML: Interstellar: MML won *Medusa Oblongotta vs Corkscrew: Corkscrew won *Typhoon Cadet vs Prizephita Mach 2: Prizephita Mach 2 won *Snake Bite (Extreme Warriors) vs Scorpion (7): Scorpion (7) won *Sumpthing vs ODT-Zero: ODT-Zero won *Impact vs Chompalot: Chompalot won *Typhoon 2 vs Stinger: Typhoon 2 won *Pika 2 vs Schumey Too: Pika 2 won *The Executioner vs Hard: Hard won *All Torque (2) vs Black Widow (Extreme Warriors): Black Widow (Extreme Warriors) won *Mantis vs Small Torque: Mantis won Round 2 *Chompalot vs Typhoon 2: Typhoon 2 won *Colossus vs Prizephita Mach 2: Prizephita Mach 2 won *Black Widow (Extreme Warriors) vs Corkscrew: Corkscrew won *ODT-Zero vs Destruct-A-Bubble: ODT-Zero won *Trax vs Mayhem: Trax won *Interstellar: MML vs Hard: Interstellar: MML won *Scorpion (7) vs Mantis: Scorpion (7) won *Pika 2 vs Cassius: Cassius won Round 3 *Typhoon 2 vs Cassius: Typhoon 2 won *Scorpion (7) vs Interstellar: MML: Scorpion (7) won *Prizephita Mach 2 vs ODT-Zero: Prizephita Mach 2 won *Trax vs Corkscrew: Corkscrew won Heat S Round 1 *Humdrum vs Mega-Hurts: Humdrum won *Junkyard Queen vs Shredder Evolution: Shredder Evolution won *Doodlebug vs Shadow of Napalm: Shadow of Napalm won *Prometheus (US) vs Psychokiller: Prometheus (US) won *Joker vs Mammoth (Featherweight): Joker won *Axe-Awe vs Rottweiler: Axe-Awe won *Evil Weevil 2 vs Darke Destroyer 2: Evil Weevil 2 won *General Carnage vs The Morgue: The Morgue won *Scorpion (E1) vs Mace 2: Scorpion (E1) won *Dragon vs Robo Doc: Robo Doc won *Crushtacean vs Wild Willy: Crushtacean won *X-Terminator vs Destructive Criticism: X-Terminator won *Haardvark (3) vs Apocalypse: Apocalypse won *Shark Attack vs Leveller 2: Leveller 2 won *Suicidal Tendencies vs Guzunderbot: Suicidal Tendencies won *Techno-Lease vs 13 Black: 13 Black won Round 2 *Leveller 2 vs Scorpion (E1): Leveller 2 won *X-Terminator vs Shadow of Napalm: X-Terminator won *Crushtacean vs The Morgue: Crushtacean won *Shredder Evolution vs Axe-Awe: Shredder Evolution won *Joker vs 13 Black: 13 Black won *Prometheus (US) vs Suicidal Tendencies: Suicidal Tendencies won *Humdrum vs Robo Doc: Humdrum won *Evil Weevil 2 vs Apocalypse: Apocalypse won Round 3 *Crushtacean vs Shredder Evolution: Crushtacean won *13 Black vs Suicidal Tendencies: 13 Black won *Leveller 2 vs Apocalypse: Leveller 2 won *X-Terminator vs Humdrum: X-Terminator won Heat T Round 1 *Triterobot vs Gyrobot: *Spam vs Ironside3: *Propeller-Head vs Hammer & Tong: *Coffin-Bot vs Robo Savage: *Widow's Revenge vs Major Tom: *Loco vs MaxiMill (D1): *Cobra (UK) vs Track-tion: *Terrorpin vs Robopig: